


blanket fort and spooning

by vee_djarin



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Short & Sweet, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin
Summary: youre the baby sitter for alistair lord and you build a blanket fort and cuddle with maxwell. gender nuetral I believe.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader, Maxwell Lord/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	blanket fort and spooning

I don't get paid very much by Mr. Lord but all the time I get the spend with Alistair is worth it. Mr. Lord hired me as a baby sitter a few months ago when his wife dropped Alistair off at his doorstep. Just a note in Alistair's pocket explaining how she needed to find her happiness again by herself. 

Since then, I've watched over Alistair when Mr. Lord cannot. Like tonight, when he has a party to go to. 

"You know all the rules. It's Saturday so his bedtime is 9. I'll be home some time after midnight. Did you drive here?" He asks me, the yellow kitchen light making his hair look more golden. 

"No, I walked," I answer honestly. My car has some issues right now and I can't afford to have them fixed yet. 

"Well, you spend the night here then. I might drink tonight so I can't drive you home and I don't want you walking back in the middle of the night." 

"Thank you." 

With some final instructions Mr. Lord leaves. Alistair comes running down the hall and wraps his arms around my waist. 

"So what are we going to do tonight?" He asks, looking up at me, chin poking my belly button. 

"What do you want to do? Your dad said bedtime is 9 but I say we can stay up till 10." 

His eyes widen with excitement, "Can we build a blanket fort?!" 

"Sounds like fun. I'll get all the pillows and blankets and meet you in your room." 

He dashes off into his room as I pull extra sheets and blankets from the closet in Mr. Lord's bedroom then the pillows and cushions from the couch. Alistar already has a space cleared out on his floor for us. We start with tying a sheet from his closet door to his bed. We anchor one of the corners of the sheet onto his dresser with a few of his action figures. We then tie another sheet from the doorknob (we keep the bedroom door open) to his dresser, which we anchor down with his dinosaur lamp. 

"Oh oh I have an idea!" He exclaims, running off to go fetch something. He comes back with the 3-step step stool and places it in the far corner of the room. "Now I'll tie the blanket onto here and then you tie the other side to the top of my bed," he orders. 

His creativity never ceases to amaze me. We get all the blankets strung up then work on the pillow and cusions on the floor. 

"This one is my room." He says proudly as he crawls all the way back into the corner by the stap stool." 

"And is this one my room?" I ask as I crawl into the space between his closet and his bed." 

"Yeah, thats the big room because you're grown. Can I have another pillow please?" 

I give his another pillow and we decorate our "rooms". 

"Ok Alistair, come over to my room and we'll play a lil game before we go to sleep." 

"Oo oo," his little noises of excitement are loud and bright. A little too energetic for 9:00 at night. He crawls over to my area and sits on one of the cusions. I pull out a deck of cards I found on his dresser and we play a few games of go fish and he shows me a magic trick he has been working on. 

When it hits 9:45 we go brush our teeth and go potty. I leave the bathroom light on to have a little light coming into the room since his night lamp is currently holding up the blankets. 

He falls quickly to sleep with me falling alseep soon after until I hear Mr. Lord come home. I hear his keys hit the table and a loud sigh. Footsteps I would normally recognize are now heavy and dragging. The hall light is flicked on, making my groan with the sudden brightness. 

"Sorry," he apologizes, "what did yall do?" 

"Blanket fort," I whisper, not wanting to wake Alistair. 

"Can I see?" He asks. 

"Yeah, just be careful." 

"I'll go change clothes quickly." I can hear him stripping off his clothes, tossing them into the laundry bin the put on some new clothes. 

He comes back and turns off the light then I can see his silhouette crawling on the floor. 

"Is there space by you?" He asks me. 

"Yeah," I scoot over making enough room for him. He settles in next to me, laying on his back and me on my side. 

"This is nice. I wish I was here do with with you. I quite like it." 

"Me too. He would have so much fun doing this with you." 

He turns over onto his side so he's facing me. "No, I meant it's such a shame we rarely get to spend any time together. He really likes you and I wish I knew you better." 

"Mr. Lord-" 

"Maxwell, please," he interrupts. 

"Maxwell, I think it would be nice to spend time with you too." 

He turns back over onto his back, "You cannot possibly be comfortable laying like that. Come here, get comfy." 

I hesitate before cuddling up next to him, my right leg thrown over his and my arm on his chest. 

"You know, you are the best thing that has happened to Alistair since the divorce. He's so happy now and its because of you," Maxwell discloses. 

I don't quite know what to say because it takes me off guard. It's been so long since I've heard such kind words. 

"I think you're amazing and gorgeous and have a beautiful soul and he just lights up in a way he hasn't in a long time. So I really appreciate you. Thank you," he presses a kiss to my forehead. I try not to overreact at the kiss but my heart leaps out of my chest. I know it was just a thanks but I make myself believe it could be something more. So I fall asleep in his arms with the thought of his lips on my mind. 

.  
.  
.  
When I wake, Maxwell is still asleep but he's turned onto his side. My arm is still around him and I am essentially spooning him. Feeling bold, I move closer, pushing my chest into his back and burying my face into his shoulder. 

"Good morning," he mumbles. 

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were awake. I'll move." 

"No. Stay. I like this," he admits softly. In all my days, I would have never guessed Maxwell would like being cuddled but here we are. I am holding onto him until I have no choice but to leave, wanting to cling onto him forever. But we have to get up as Alistair wakes. 

Maxwell asked me to stay for breakfast so I clean the room as he makes some for us. I have all the blankets piled up when Maxwell calls Alistair and I to the kitchen for breakfast. We eat like a family, for the first time all of us have   
in a long time. It feels so right sitting here laughing with them. The glances and smiles between Maxwell and I. I want this all the time. With Alistair. Together. As a family 


End file.
